warshipspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Петропавловск (1892) Battleship pre-dreadnought, Russia
Battleship pre-dreadnought 'Petropavlovsk' (1892) Prototype: Battleship pre-dreadnought 'Petropavlovsk' (1892) Rs petropavlovsk_1892_rsmalkov S.-Peterburg Dyd (Galerniy Ostrovok), S.-Peterburg = Hull from the beginning to Bethlehem Steel, Quincy = Armour from the beginning to the end Leslie, Hebburn = Engines+Boilers from the beginning to the end Built by Russia for Russia Laid down in: 1892 03 01 Launched in: 1894 10 28 Completed in: 1899 08 01 +++++ mined in 1904 03 31 by Japan Carrier: In 1894 10 28 the Battleship pre-dreadnought 'Petropavlovsk' (Under construction ( Russia)) was launched (Russia) In 1899 08 01 the Battleship pre-dreadnought 'Petropavlovsk' (Under fitting out ( Russia)) was completed (Russia) In 1904 03 31 the Battleship pre-dreadnought 'Petropavlovsk' (.active ( Russia)) was +++++ mined (Japan) Technical data: from the completition 27 Displacement projected - 10960,00 tonns = 7,62 m. 14 - Firm ? firetube boilers (coal) 2 VTE ? * 2 screws /// Normal HP: 10600 HP = 17 knots. Max achieved: /// HP: 11213 HP = 16,38 knots. Length - 114,3 m. oa; 112,6 m. wl; 109,27 m. pp; Beam - 21,34 m.; Total crew: 632 1310 tonns of coal Ship Armour: CT Fore(Aft): 229(^??); Main turrets: 254(^51); Secondary turrets: 127(^51); Belt: 76 batterie-1904 02; Casemates: 76 batterie-1904 02; Barbettes (Cupolas): 254 / 127; Belt: 0 =127= 127 =127= 0; Barbettes (Cupolas): 254 / 127; Belt: 0/76(^64) =203= 305>152(^51) 406>203(^51) 305>152(^51) =229= 0/76(^64); Armament: from the completition 4 Main gun \\\ 304,8 /L=40 (1892_Rs) (Ammo of: 240) \\\ In twin Turret \\\ Range (m): 14816; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 0,5 8 Secondary gun \\\ 152.4 /L=45 (1892_Fr) (Ammo of: 1600) \\\ In twin Turret \\\ Range (m): 9815; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 3 4 Secondary gun \\\ 152.4 /L=45 (1892_Fr) (Ammo of: 800) \\\ In single deck mounting \\\ Range (m): 9815; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 5 10 QF gun \\\ 47 /L=43 (1894_Rs) (Ammo of: 2001) \\\ In single Deck mounting \\\ Range (m): 4630; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 19 28 QF gun \\\ 37 /L=23 (1879_Rs) (Ammo of: 6001) \\\ In single Deck mounting \\\ Range (m): 2778; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 20 2 Landing gun \\\ 64 /L=19 (1880_Rs) (Ammo of: 401) \\\ In single deck mounting \\\ Range (m): 1852; Rate (1gun/sh/minute): 4 6 T-Tube \\\ 381 (YYYY_YY) (Ammo of: 6) \\\ In underwater deck mounting The ship participated in battles: Destroyers attck on the Port-Arthur (1904 01 26) Port Arthur battle (1904 01 27) The ship entered fleets: Baltic Sea Fleet up to 1899 08 10 Transfer from Baltic Sea Fleet > Pacific Ocean Fleet up to 1900 04 28 Pacific Ocean Fleet, Port-Arthur to the end of the carrier The Death Of The "Petropavlovsk". Following the Admiral, other ships of the squadron took their seats in the following order: "Poltava", "Askold", "Bayan", "Peresvet", "Pobeda", "Diana", "Novik", on the left abeam the "Petropavlovsk" was mine cruiser "Gaydamak", "Rider", "Sevastopol", stay way out of the Harbor, seemed at this time to pass. As soon as the squadron lined up, "Petropavlovsk" was added to the course and holding two miles from the North shore external RAID heading AT 33° (true). The enemy's squadron in the same number of ships continued to stand, not moving, on the horizon. The distance between the opponents was dwindling, suddenly, about 9 h. 39 m. in the morning, "Petropavlovsk", being two miles from the lighthouse on Tiger Peninsula, suddenly exploded. With a terrible explosion, resembling a muffled volley of 12" guns on a battleship instantly grew huge, two times greater than the height of the battleship, a pillar of black-brown smoke and flames, which completely enveloped the battleship, closing his dome, the nose and the middle of the battleship. According to eyewitnesses from the "Gaydamak", which was a distance of not more than half a cable's length of the initial explosion happened between kat-beam and bow tower than from the deck of the battleship threw the black smoke. Following the explosion, a few of the weakest sound, but doverchivo the loss of the battleship that occurred in 3-4 seconds after the first and was accompanied by flying from the middle of the battleship ground fire with yellow-green and brown smoke. The force of the explosion was ripped off the bow tower, fore-mast, bridge, pipe and part of the casing, while the mast with all its weight fell on the broken bridge. Battleship quickly banked to starboard and quickly began to sink by the nose. When the dome of smoke and flame a few rose up and were ruined, the battleship quickly went into the water, than the whole bow, bridge and body half the length of the ship was already under water. High jumped out of the water feed, the whole enveloped in flames, and quickly went to water. At this time, there was a third, much weaker of the first two, the explosion in the aft, apparently, the boilers, because after the sound appeared and a thick cloud of steam. The machine continued to work; jumped out the screws continued to cut through the air, maiming and grinding the few team of the battleship, which managed to pop up to the top and gather at the stern. One and a half to two minutes after the first explosion of the battleship disappeared under the water, leaving behind a slowly deliquescent in the air, a cloud of brown smoke and black speck on the water with dozens of people floating, hvatalica the wreckage. Гибель „Петропавловска». Следуя за адмиралом, остальные суда эскадры заняли свои места в следующем порядке: „Полтава», „Аскольд», „Баян», „Пересвет», „Победа», „Диана“, „Новик», на левом траверзе „Петропавловска» шли минные крейсера „Гайдамак», „Всадник», „Севастополь», задержавшийся выходом из гавани, показался в это время в проход. По мере того, как эскадра выстраивалась, „Петропавловск» прибавлял ход и, держась в двух милях от северного берега внешнего рейда, шел курсом SО 33° (истинный). Неприятельская эскадра в том же числе судов продолжала стоять, не двигаясь, на горизонте. Разстояние между противниками уменьшалось, как вдруг около 9 ч. 39 м. утра, „Петропавловск», находясь милях в двух от маяка на Тигровом полуострове, неожиданно взорвался. Со страшным взрывом, напоминающим заглушенный залп 12» орудий, над броненосцем мгновенно вырос громадный, раза в два превышающих вышину броненосца, столб черно-бурого дыма и пламени, который совершенно окутал броненосец, закрыв своим куполом нос и середину броненосца. По словам очевидцев с „Гайдамака», находившегося в разстоянии не более полутора кабельтова, первоначальный взрыв произошел между кат-балкой и носовой башней, при чем из под палубы броненосца выкинуло клуб черного дыма. Следующий взрыв, несколько слабейший по звуку, но довершивший гибель броненосца, произошел секунды через 3—4 после первого и сопровождался вылетавшей из середины броненосца массой огня с желто-зеленым и бурым дымом. Силою этого взрыва были сорваны носовые башни, фок-мачта, мостик, труба и часть кожуха, при чем мачта всей своей тяжестью обрушилась на развороченный мостик. Броненосец быстро накренился на правый борт и быстро стал погружаться носом. Когда купол дыма и пламени несколько поднялся вверх и разорялся, броненосец быстро уходил в воду, при чем вся носовая часть, мостик и корпус на половину длины судна уже были под водой. Высоко выскочившая из воды корма, вся объятая пламенем, быстро уходила в воду. В это время произошел третий, значительно слабейший первых двух, взрыв в кормовой части, по-видимому, котлов, так как вслед за звуком показалось и густое облако пара. Машины продолжали еще работать; выскочившие наружу винты продолжали разсекать воздух, калеча и размалывая тех немногих из команды броненосца, коим удалось выскочить на верх и собраться на корме. Через полторы—две минуты после первого взрыва броненосец скрылся под водой, оставив после себя медленно расплывающееся в воздухе облако бурого дыма и черное пятнышко на воде с несколькими десятками плавающих людей, хватавшихся за обломки.